


Stateless

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Send me a pic.
  
  And then I'll help you out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153271636643/you-should-write-sexting-webcam-sex) on tumblr. i hope you like it!
> 
> also a big thank you to steph for helping me out with this.
> 
> josh is in italics, tyler is in normal text.

_If you behave maybe daddy’ll let you get off tonight._

I don’t need daddy’s permission to come.  
I’m a big boy.

_Is that so?_  
_Then I guess_  
_I’ll just turn in for the night_  
_since you don’t need my help._

Wait.  
I didn’t  
say that.  
I said I didn’t need  
your permission.  
Not your help.

_Same thing._

Nu-uh.  
Please, daddy?

_Beg harder, TyTy._

How?

_Send me a pic._  
_And then I’ll help you out._

Nnno.

_I guess you really do want me to leave…_

No!  
Daddy  
I want

_???_  
_Speak up baby._  
_Daddy can’t hear you begging._

I want your hard cock in my ass filling me up making me take it  
pleaseplease

_then send me a picture_  
_of you jerking off_

I don’t want to

_Tsk_  
_Naughty boy_

I’ll send one after  
if you promise to help me get off.

_I don’t know Ty_  
_You’re being so bad_  
_daddy doesn’t reward bad boys_

ohh please joshie  
m so hard already

_leaking?_

yes  
it’s coming thru my boxers a lil  
oops?

_good_  
_rub yourself_  
_just a bit._  
_Not too hard okay?_  
_I want you to last_

Okay daddy I will  
are you gonna touch yourself too?

_I have been._

Daddy!  
For how long?

_Since you first texted me._

Now who’s being naughty?  
That was an hour and fifteen minutes ago  
AND I was talking about Shrek…

_What can I say?_  
_shrek gets me hard_

STOP  
you are hard, though?

_of course princess._  
_im in bed with my briefs pulled down to my thighs_  
_i have a hand around my dick_  
_jacking slowly_  
_And I’m so hard for you ty_  
_so fucking hard_

Mmm daddy  
Send me a video?

_Only if you send a pic_

Thats not fair

_How is it not fair lol_  
_Reciprocity Ty_

Stop using big words when I’m trying to get off  
Can I touch myself yet?

_Thought you were touching?_  
_Or have you been disobeying my orders?_

Im touching but just rubbing  
over my boxers like you told me  
i wanna jerk off with you though

_Not yet_  
_Actually_  
_you’re not gonna jerk off tonight_

why not? :(

_because i want you to do something else_

Un  
hey  
can i call?

_No :/_  
_Debby’s staying the night in the other room_  
_Having boyfriend troubles again_

Oh damn  
Is she okay?

_She’s good for now._  
_Until I take her boyfriend and shove his face in a blender._

:o  
i love when you talk about butchering ppl daddy  
makes me squirt

_Jesus_  
_We can talk about that later_  
_For now I want you to_  
_Are you in bed?_

Yes.

_okay i want you to ball your pillow up and hump it_

Mmf through my boxers  
or with them off?

_Off._  
_Want you to make a mess for me._

Okay gimme a min

_I’ll be here_  
_stroking my cock for you_  
_Making myself feel so good fuck ty_  
_Wish you were here_  
_I’d hold you down and fuck you so hard_  
_Make you cum just from my dick_  
_Your face would be so red_  
_squirming for me and making your little noises_

ok i’m back  
omg josh  
dddaddy

_Can’t help it ty you’re so_  
_fucking beautiful you’re all i can think about_

I should hope so.

_You are._  
_Always._  
_Do you have your pillow?_

Mhm, i’m already making kind of a mess.  
It’s getting all over the pillowcase

_What is baby?_

Mmy cum  
From my pretty parts

_Go slow ty_  
_Want the head of your cock dragging over your pillow_  
_Getting everything all dirty for me_

Daddy I’m aching

_Good._  
_play with your nipples_  
_pinch em for me_  
_tug on em a little_

daddy daddddyyy  
It hurts and my bed is creaking

_Fuck_  
_Faster_  
_Want your fucking neighbors to be able to hear_  
_How fucking desperate you are for me_  
_And when you come I want you to scream_

Daddy  
Don’t be mad  
I don’t know  
if i’ll be able to cum  
like this  
im sorry

_Baby don’t apologize_  
_whats wrong?_

Nothing!  
Nothing is wrong

_what do you need?_

I just need  
more  
Can I um  
Use my vibrator?  
I swear i’ll keep fucking my pillow I just want to put my vibe on the head  
That’ll be enough

_Okay baby_  
_Let me know when you have it_

Got it!

_You’re so fucking cute_  
_Before you use that I just want to let you know_  
_that im so close_  
_Im hardly even touching myself, just sort of_  
_skimming my fingers up and down?_  
_and i feel ready to fucking bust_

No daddy  
Don’t come yet please  
Wanna come together

_Okay_  
_Then you gotta hurry up_

I thought you wanted me to last

_I do but if you want to come together_  
_then we have to meet in the middle_  
_So start your vibe on the medium setting_

okay  
it’s on the head  
it’s too much  
but not enough  
daddy please  
highest setting?

_Send me a pic._

i said i’d send one after  
please joshie please  
ohh please lemme cum

_but if you wait till after_  
_then i won’t be able to send a video_  
_because i’ll be done_

id  
c  
daddy  
please  
let me  
higher higher please i need it

_hmmm_  
_okay_  
_as long as you promise to make a mess_

yes daddy  
yesss i promise  
oh ggod  
gonna make such a mess for you  
gonna come everywhere  
on my pillow on the sheets

_Gonna taste yourself?_

Of course  
are you gonna come soon daddy?

_so close ty_

are you gonna taste yourself too?

_Yes_  
_Tyler_  
_I love you_

ii love you too joshie  
oh fuc  
k  
im fucking coming  
theres fucking cum everywhere  
im shaking  
daddy my cock is twitching  
it wants you to touch it

_No touching tyler_  
_Just keep humping your pillow_

Okay  
Are you coming?

_Y_  
_Yes_  
_really fucking need you here ty_  
_im trying to keep quiet but_

No  
If I was loud you need to be loud  
i don’t care if debby hears  
Scream for me daddy  
I wanna be able to hear it

_theres cum allll over my stomach_

yum  
if i were there i’d lick it up

_Did you taste yourself baby?_

Yes.  
I taste so good.  
im still shaking  
humping down onto my dirty pillow  
my vibe rolled off the bed lol  
I can hear it on the floor

_omg_  
_keep humping baby_  
_keep going until it hurts_

already kinda hurts  
but i don’t wanna stop  
I like it

_Any more cum?_

Not really  
Wish I could make myself even messier for you but  
Alas  
we can’t all have what we want.

_Mmm I guess._  
_Do I get that pic now?_

Im really tired  
i might just  
go to bed :-)

_TYLER._

I’m kidding.  
I’ll send in a minute  
so you can see how fucking messy i am  
there’s seriously cum everywhere  
i can’t believe

_what happened to not needing my permission to come?_

omg i never asked for permission  
scroll up

_Hmm you’re right_  
_But you did need my help_

Always.  
Can’t get off unless I know it’s for you.

_Really?_

Kinda…

_Fuck_  
_I love you so much ty._

I love you too Joshie.  
More than I can say.  
I’m gonna send that pic and then probably turn in  
I am kinda sleepy

_Okay_  
_Sleep tight baby boy_

Thank you daddy  
Tomorrow night can we do this again?  
And then maybe you can send me a video?

_Maybe._  
_I’m a little embarrassed._

Why? :(  
It’s not like you’ve never sent me a vid before.

_I know it’s just_  
_i always get nervous about this kind of stuff_  
_you’re the first person i’ve ever done any of this with_

I know  
if it makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to  
but if you want to y’know?

_I know._  
_Goodnight, Tyler._

Night, daddy. <3

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
